Tahu
For canonical info about Tahu, go here. Tahu was the Toa Mata of Fire on the island of Mata Nui After his exposure to Energized Protodermis, he was transformed into a Toa Nuva. During the final battle on Bara Magna, the Kanohi Ignika turned him back into a Toa Mata. History Any information regarding his life in the bionicle story can be read in Biosector01. HT Adventures After becoming unemployed on Comic Land, Tahu and the rest of the Toa Nuva went to Bio-Land to find a job. They found Tapio's house and went to ask for a job. They first told their tale to Tapio and then Reidak attacked the house, blowing the entrance up with a bomb. Tahu got injured, but he remained alive. Reidak escaped, noticing the six Toa. Tahu later helped Tapio and his friends fight against the Piraka in the Piraka Attack. He challenged Zaktan again in the TOhunga Village, wanting revenge since he had beaten him up on Voya Nui. Zaktan won again however, though Tahu managed to escape with a few Toa Nuva. Later he just fought and fought... until at last, good guys won. After this Tahu moved back to Comic Land with Tapio and his friends, becoming a character in his comics. After the Quest for the Four Great Lands he and the other Toa Nuva quit because they were to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's awakening... Matoran Empire In the Matoran Empire series, Tahu is exiled from his position of Toa of Fire and replaced by Jaller, who is then killed in the Battle for Ta-Koro. Recollections In this universe Tahu is in search for the Ignika so he can end the Bionicle universe altogether. The reason for this is because he is tired of fighting the Makuta, he wants to end them forever. But the only way to do that is to destroy everything in existence. He stated that he wont stop until the mask is retrieved. I WILL NOT REVEAL SPOILERS OF JOURNEYS END MOVIE SERIES. Abilities and Traits Tahu was the leader and the fiercest of the six Toa, and the most feared. Thought sometimes his ideas clashed with Kopaka's, they really respected each other. His flaming temper could make him hotheaded and irrational at times. He had the least patience of the Toa and jumped into a situation without thinking, which could get him, and the other Toa, in trouble. He was, however, very brave and fiercely protective of his friends. He later on became more matured. Mask and Tools Tahu's main Kanohi mask was the Hau mask of shielding, which could shield against any known attack. It did not work against ambushes or surprising blows. He carried a Fire Sword as a Toa Mata, and as a Toa Nuva, carried two Magma Swords which could be connected together to form a lavaboard. These tools were used to focus Tahu's innate powers. He also carried Rotating Blade and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster as a Toa Mistika. External Links *Tahu in BIONICLE Wiki Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva